La hija de Bellatrix Lestrange
by moonrise1216
Summary: El poder de Voldemort aumenta, y tener descendencia no forma parte de sus planes. Pero nada ocurre como es planeado. Alice parece una chica normal; mas su vida cambia con la llegada de una nueva chica a Hogwarts, quien le ofrece información sobre su pasado, y sus verdaderos padres, a cambio de un precio demasiado alto. Ayudarla a que Lord Voldemort vuelva a la vida... Y al poder.
1. Prefacio

_**Josephine.**_

 _24 de junio de 1995_

 _«¡No, no, no! ¡Todo menos él! ¡Él no!»_

Aquellas palabras se arremolinan en mi mente, pero sé que no son mis palabras; las imágenes a mi alrededor comienzan a tornarse borrosas, enfocándose solamente en una en particular, el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory tirado en el campo de quidditch, siento mi respiración volverse pesada, pero sé que no es mi respiración.

Tengo la extraña certeza de no estar en mi propio cuerpo, sino en el de alguien más.

Una indescriptible sensación de dolor comienza a expandirse por mi pecho, las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, pero sin saber porque las contengo.

Aún en shock por aquellas aplastantes emociones que sé no son mías, pero que aún así experimento, comienzo a caminar guiada por alguna persona que me sostiene, pero no me atrevo a mirar, y cuando estoy segura de que nadie nos ve las lágrimas por fin caen, nublándolo todo.

—Tranquila Alice —Oigo mi voz ¿Consolarme?—, tranquila.

 _1 de septiembre de 1994_

—Jo, ¿Estás bien? —Alice está frente a mi, y la expresión en su rostro emana preocupación.

La miro confundida, mientras trato de recordar que pasó. —Si, claro que estoy bien.

Dirijo mi vista hacia la ventana, y de reojo la veo mirarme, sé perfectamente que no me cree, mas no puedo decirle exactamente que es lo que pasó.

La puerta del compartimiento en el que ambas vamos se abre, dejando a la vista a Cedric y a Ryan Diggory.

—Lo siento, creímos que estaba vacío —Se disculpó el primero antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y alejarse, es entonces cuando lo recuerdo todo.

—Alice... —susurro, y sin poder evitarlo la miro preocupada—, él...

Trato de continuar, pero me es imposible, y lo único que consigo es que ella me mire aún más preocupada que antes. —¿Él qué? Jo, dime que ocurre, me estas asustando.

Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga? Puede que solamente lo haya imaginado.

—No, no es nada... —Digo aquellas palabras más para tranquilizarme a mi que a ella, y aun dudando ella asiente y comienza a leer el libro que llevaba en las manos.

 _ **«Cedric morirá».**_


	2. Se llamará Alice

_Disclaimer— Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la gran J. K. Rowling. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia._

* * *

 _Mayo de 1977_

Aquella era una noche fría y tormentosa, algo inusual de aquellas cálidas y soleadas fechas en las que la primavera se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y cabellos castaños miraba la lluvia caer y arreciar con más de mil pensamientos en la mente y una expresión melancólica en el rostro bastante inusual en ella.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la molesta sensación de vomitar, haciendo que inhalara y exhalara molesta para calmarlas y evitar que lo poco que hubiese consumido en la cena saliera de su estomago. Habían pasado ya varias semanas en las que sufría de aquella molesta sensación, además de que en ocasiones tenía antojos y luego de haberlos saciado se encontraba queriendo vomitar todo, y demás malestares que conllevaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Aquello era bastante molesto, ya que en diversas ocasiones no podía realizar las torturas de la misma forma de siempre, habiendo recibido varios regaños ya por parte del Señor Tenebroso.

La bruja, cuyo nombre era Bellatrix Lestrange, comenzaba a cansar de todo eso, teniendo la posición y el respeto que con esfuerzo había adquirido dentro del selecto grupo de mortífagos fieles a Lord Voldemort, no podía permitirse fallar en las misiones que le encomendara. Aunque para su desgracia tendría que soportar durante aproximadamente siete meses más aquella situación; semanas atrás, su madre había tomado la decisión de llevar a un medimago a la mansión Lestrange para aclarar la razón de las molestias que sentía su primogénita.

— _ **o—**_

 _Abril de 1977_

— _Felicidades, madame Lestrange —El medimago dio el diagnostico con cautela, atento al rostro de Bellatrix—. Esta usted embarazada._

 _Una expresión de enojo, con toques casi imperceptibles de confusión y desesperación apareció en el rostro de la joven mujer de cabellos castaños._

— _¡¿Está usted seguro?! —Exclamó Bellatrix, tratando de no perder el control—. ¡Tiene que haber un error!_

 _Aquella reacción era bastante normal en Bellatrix, por lo que las personas con las que convivía normalmente ya estaban acostumbradas a presenciarla, pero el medimago retrocedió asustado. —Lamento decirle que no miento, madame Lestrange, usted tiene aproximadamente un mes de embarazo._

 _La cara de Bellatrix palideció, estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición cuando su madre, quien había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo habló._

— _Bella, querida, por favor tranquilízate —El tono de voz que su madre empleó fue dulce, y después dirigiéndose al medimago añadió— Gracias por venir, lo acompaño a la puerta._

 _El medimago salió de la habitación con Druella, dejando a Bellatrix sola en aquella habitación. Su mente comenzó a torturarla, aquel nuevo ser dentro de ella le traería problemas._

— _ **o—**_

A cada día que pasaba la incomodidad crecía, empezando porque no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza debido a que todo alrededor de ella se empeñaba en recordárselo, especialmente su hermana.

— _ **o—**_

 _Un día después de la visita del medimago, Narcissa Malfoy, hermana menor de Bellatrix, le realizó una de sus ya habituales visitas; y tras varias formalidades, respuestas cortantes y una larga batalla en la mente de Bellatrix, decidió confiar en su hermana._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestionó Narcissa preocupada, al ver a su hermana actuando de forma diferente, se le veía distraída—. Lucius me dijo que últimamente te habías sentido mal..._

 _Bellatrix la miró, pero no fue una mirada fría como las que le dedicaba normalmente, sino que fue una mirada desesperada, de esas que decían todo sin necesidad de palabras. Bellatrix necesitaba alguien en quien confiar._

— _¿Si te cuento algo juras no decírselo a nadie?_

— _Te lo juro, Bella —fue la respuesta de Narcissa ante la mirada suplicante de su hermana._

— _Ayer vino un medimago a revisarme —El tono de las palabras de Bellatrix era asustado, y miro hacia los lados, temerosa de que alguien ajeno a la conversación los oyera—, y dijo que estoy embarazada._

 _Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Narcissa, la cual tardo unos cuantos minutos en responder._

 _— ¿Estás hablando enserio?_

 _No hizo falta una respuesta por parte de Bellatrix, pues su mirada lo decía todo._

 _—Narcissa, necesito ayuda._

— _ **o—**_

Ese día se la pasaron hablando durante horas, siendo interrumpidas solamente cuando Narcissa tuvo que volver a la mansión Malfoy. Aunque después de aquella conversación, Narcissa volvía a visitar a su hermana siempre que podía y su hermana no estuviese ocupada realizando sus ya comunes misiones para el Señor Tenebroso. A Narcissa le molestaba eso, ya que temía por la salud de su hermana, mas sabía que no ganaría nada bueno en decírselo, así que mejor prefería no decirle nada.

— _ **o—**_

Cuando el mes de diciembre llegó y el fin del otoño estaba cada vez más próximo, el clima comenzó a tornarse más frío de lo que había sido en años anteriores. Según los cálculos que ambas hermanas llevaban, el bebé de la mayor nacería al llegar el invierno, tal vez antes, tal vez después.

— _ **o—**_

 _21 de diciembre de 1977_

Los días pasaron, y los sentimientos comenzaban a volverse más intensos, especialmente el miedo. Aquella noche Bellatrix dio a luz, justo al inicio del invierno, con ayuda de su madre y su hermana, quienes estuvieron junto a ella en todo momento.

Narcissa fue la primera persona en ver a la hermosa niña, su cabello era negro, sus ojos cafés y piel pálida. Luego de un momento, en el que se encargó de limpiar a la recién nacida y protegerla de aquel intenso frío con una manta, se acercó a Bellatrix para que la conociera.

—Aléjala —Bellatrix miró a su hermana duramente, mientras luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia—. Llévatela, no quiero verla.

—Hazlo —la voz de su madre impidió a Narcissa replicar—. Ella tiene sus razones.

— _ **o—**_

Aquella noche la pequeña quedó al cuidado de Narcissa, quien se aseguró todo estuviera en orden y de que no le faltara nada.

Casi al llegar la media noche Lucius Malfoy apareció en las cercanías de la mansión Lestrange, el día anterior había recibido una lechuza por parte de Narcissa informándole que volvería ese día, por lo que al notar que no regresaba decidió ir en su búsqueda, siendo recibido por un inusualmente alegre Rodolphus.

— Lucius —saludó el dueño de aquella mansión al verlo—, supongo que ya te has enterado de que…

— ¿Dónde está Narcissa? —Cuestionó el recién llegado fríamente, ignorando las palabras de Rodolphus.

—Bellatrix dio a luz —comenzó explicando Rodolphus—, Narcissa está cuidando a la niña en estos momentos.

—Tan poco le importa su propia hija que ni siquiera la cuida ella misma —Murmuró Lucius.

—Bellatrix quedó inconsciente después del parto —defendió Rodolphus inconscientemente—, Druella la ha estado cuidando.

—Iré a ver a Narcissa.

Ambos mortífagos caminaron por la mansión, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Narcissa, en donde la encontraron meciendo a la niña en brazos, velando sus sueños.

— ¿Pasaras la noche aquí? —Preguntó Lucius, en cuanto Rodolphus los dejó solos.

—Bellatrix aún no despierta y mi madre está cuidándola, no quiero dejar a la niña sola —Narcissa suspiró luego de aquella corta explicación— Lamento no haber podido avisarte, prometo estar de vuelta pasado mañana.

—No hay problema —repuso Lucius, para después despedirse de ella y volver a la mansión Malfoy.

— _ **o—**_

Bellatrix normalmente se mostraba como una persona fuerte, capaz de torturar a alguien de la manera más cruel por el simple hecho de estar aburrida; pero al verla dormir se podía apreciar perfectamente su lado vulnerable, totalmente opuesto al que mostraba normalmente.

Narcissa esperaba pacientemente a que su hermana despertara, tenía a la recién nacida en sus brazos, con la esperanza de que las palabras de su hermana fueran solamente producto del cansancio por tan agorador día. Bellatrix despertó poco después de dadas las diez de la mañana, y aclaró su garganta en un sutil intento de atraer la atención de su hermana, quien para ese momento se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Llamaré a un elfo domestico para que te traiga el desayuno —propuso Narcissa en modo de saludo, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña pero tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Bellatrix asintió, y en su rostro podía apreciarse un poco de nerviosismo.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Preguntó Bellatrix con miedo a que su hermana no accediera debido a sus palabras del día anterior.

Narcissa se acercó a ella y colocó a la niña en brazos de su hermana, quien la tomó con suma delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera en caso de sostenerla con más fuerza.

—Es muy bonita —tartamudeó Bellatrix mientras observaba a la pequeña con adoración, maravillándose de lo hermosa y tierna que se veía, aún con varias dudas respecto a ella.

 _«Es increíble como una niña tan linda pueda nacer de alguien tan malvado»_ , pensó Bellatrix sin apartar la mirada de su hija; no se arrepentía de ninguna de las cosas que había hecho en el pasado, y mucho menos de las que haría en el futuro, pero esperaba su hija tuviese la oportunidad de elegir.

— ¿Ya has pensado en cómo vas a llamarla? —Preguntó Narcissa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana, quien tardo un momento para responder.

—Alice. Se llamará Alice.


	3. El hombre de ojos raros

_**Disclaimer—**_ Los personajes de **Harry Potter** no me pertenecen, son de la gran **J. K. Rowling**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

 _Febrero de 1978_

Los meses transcurrieron según lo acostumbrado en la mansión Lestrange, con continuas visitas de parte de Narcissa y Durella, constantes salidas por parte de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, además de estrictas ordenes y juramentos para las pocas personas que sabían el secreto que ocultaban. La pequeña niña de nombre Alice, con casi dos meses de edad no suponía grandes problemas; mas los ojos curiosos que en ocasiones llegaban con falsas excusas en busca de algo con que desacreditar a los Lestrange frente al Señor Tenebroso si que lo hacían, habiendo más de uno que estuviera a nada de descubrirla, para fortuna de todos, siempre había algo que impedía que eso ocurriera. Lo que no impedía, eran las constantes discusiones que mantenían Bellatrix y Narcissa, sobre si la primera estaba siendo o no lo suficientemente responsable para mantener en secreto el hecho de haber tenido una hija.

—Siempre estás yendo y viniendo —se quejó Narcissa—, traes contigo personas que podrían descubrir a Alice e informarle al Señor Tenebroso sobre ella. Ella aún es pequeña, ¿Pero qué pasará cuando sea mayor? No podrás tenerla encerrada y oculta toda la vida.

—Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo —Bellatrix miró enojada a su hermana—, y precisamente lo hago para no levantar sospechas. Mi lugar dentro de los mortífagos peligra y eso es algo que no puedo permitir de ninguna manera.

—Así que eso es lo único que te importa —la menor le dedicó una mirada incrédula—. ¿Acaso la única razón por la que mantienes oculta a tu hija es para mantener tu posición?

La expresión en Bellatrix cambió por una de indiferencia.

—La única razón por la que sigue aquí es porque no hay otro lugar al que mandarla.

Narcissa no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando por parte de su hermana, por la actitud que había presentado después de que Alice naciera había creído que ella cambiaría, aunque sea un poco con el fin de protegerla y evitar todo lo que podría pasar si Lord Voldemort se llegaba a enterar de su existencia.

—Pero es tu hija —susurró.

Bellatrix dio la vuelta antes de responder, dispuesta a marcharse en cuanto le fuera posible.

—Los elfos domésticos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer con la niña, nuestra madre se los ha explicado detalladamente —finalizó Bellatrix, remarcando la falta de experiencia de ambas en cuanto al tema, y aún sin mostrarse afectada por la conversación—. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Las palabras fueron claras, normalmente había un _«vuelve en cuanto puedas»_ la hablar sobre las veces en que Narcissa regresaba a la mansión Malfoy, pero tras la discusión que acababan de tener, estaba claro que Bellatrix no la quería ver ahí por un largo tiempo.

— Yo... —Narcissa intentó cambiar la opinión de su hermana—. Trataré de volver pronto.

—No —la mayor continuaba de espaldas—. Ya no necesito tu ayuda, los elfos se encargarán de ella.

No había más que agregar, estaba claro que Bellatrix no cambiaría de parecer y a Narcissa no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, callar y observar como su hermana abandonaba la habitación dejando tras de si solamente el sonido de sus pasos resonando sobre el frío suelo de madera; un elfo apareció a su lado pasados unos segundos, con el bolso de Narcissa en las manos, dándole a entender que el _«puedes irte cuando quieras»_ , no era más que un simple formalismo utilizado por Bellatrix y que en realidad ella esperaba se marchara en ese mismo instante.

Era la primera de todas las discusiones que habían tenido en la que era echada de aquella manera, normalmente sería Bellatrix quien terminaría aceptando la responsabilidad, sin disculpas ni promesas de no hacerlo más o ser mejor persona, ya que esas eran cosas que su orgullo no le permitiría decir jamás. Todos tenían un limite, y eso era algo que Narcissa sabía perfectamente, lo que no se esperaba era llegar tan rápidamente al de Bellatrix.

 **-O-**

—Se ha ido ya —Bellatrix informó a Druella, con su habitual tono de desinterés—. Rodolphus y yo también nos iremos pronto.

Druella asintió con lentitud, observando por la ventana a la menor de sus hijas caminar hasta la salida de la mansión para después desaparecerse a la vista de los últimos rayos del sol.

—No debiste ser demasiado cruel con ella —respondió pasados algunos minutos en silencio—. Ha estado cuidando a la niña durante estos dos meses, es normal que le haya tomado cariño.

Bellatrix miró a su madre, quien en ese mismo instante le dirigió la mirada, una mirada llena de arrugas y cansancio obtenido por la edad, y una expresión de preocupación que no le había visto hasta ese momento, ni siquiera cuando Andrómeda anunció su matrimonio con un _sangre sucia_.

—Tenía que ser de esa forma —respondió Bellatrix sin alterarse—. Yo sé que es lo que debo hacer o no para proteger a mi hija. Si se seguía encariñado con ella podría poner todo en peligro.

—Trata de mantenerla cerca —le recordó—. En caso de alguna emergencia ella será la única que podrá ayudarte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Bellatrix para asentir, y tras una última mirada a su madre dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, aún tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de irse.

Hizo una pausa frente a la puerta del cuarto de Alice, y mientras posaba su mano en el picaporte dudó brevemente en si entrar o no, su mano giraba lentamente, pero al final solo pudo abrir unos cuantos centímetros antes de volver a cerrar y susurrar un _«lo siento»_ al aire. La menor no merecía nada de lo que le esperaba, pero no había más que pudiera hacer.

 **-O-**

 _Diciembre de 1980_

El sonido de pasos ir y venir con desesperación inundaba la habitación, Bellatrix acababa de recibir una lechuza informando que el Señor Tenebroso había decidido llevar a cabo una urgente e importante reunión en la mansión Lestrange. Alice jugueteaba alegremente por los pasillos, a sabiendas de que pronto se celebraría su cumpleaños número tres , pero ignorando los hechos que tendrían lugar aquella noche.

—Por que no llegas —murmuró impaciente Bellatrix, comprobando por séptima vez desde que envió a uno de sus elfos domésticos en busca de su hermana.

Las cosas entre ambas no se habían arreglado por completo desde la discusión que habían tenido casi tres años antes, pero aún así Narcissa acudía siempre que Bellatrix se encontraba en algún problema respecto a Alice, y la mayor esperaba que esa noche no fuera la ocasión.

Pasados algunos minutos más, el sonido de nuevos pasos se unió a los ya existentes.

— ¿Está todo bien con Alice? —Cuestionó Narcissa en cuanto estuvo frente a su hermana.

—Necesito que la saques de aquí —Bellatrix ocultó su nerviosismo, y trató de que su voz sonara igual de despreocupada que siempre—. El Señor Tenebroso ha decidido realizar una reunión de última hora aquí.

— ¿En cuanto tiempo estarán aquí? —Narcissa miró preocupada a su hermana.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Dijo que venían en camino.

Narcissa asintió antes de salir en busca de la pequeña, con la desesperación en aumento a cada paso que daba sin rastro de la niña. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que por fin diera con ella, la encontró mirando discretamente por la ventana, sobre una silla y con una de sus pequeñas manos abriendo la pesada cortina lo suficiente para poder ver con uno de sus ojos.

—Alice —la llamó, mientras cerraba bruscamente la cortina—. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Narcissa levantó en brazos a la pequeña, para después comenzar a caminar escaleras arriba en la enorme mansión, el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse les indicaba que era demasiado tarde para irse, por lo que solamente les quedaba ocultarse en una de las tantas habitaciones.

—Tía Cissy —Alice tocó el brazo de la mayor y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Quién era el hombre de ojos raros?

 **-O-**

Lord Voldemort se apareció en una nube negra frente a la mansión Lestrange, andando sin prisas lo que restaba de camino hasta la puerta de entrada, con varios de sus mortífagos más fieles caminando tras él. Una breve mirada a su alrededor le basto para asegurarse de que no había peligro. Sintió una mirada posarse en él, ocasionando que instintivamente dirigiera la mirada hasta el lugar de donde creía —y sabía— que provenía la mirada. Nada, solo el raro recuerdo de unos ojos cafés y la cortina siendo movida por el viento.


End file.
